tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Billy
Model Series= Billy *'Class': Manning Wardle L *'Designer': Manning, Wardle & Co. *'Builder': Boyne Engine Works *'Built': sometime between 1881 and 1926 *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST Billy is an orange tank engine with large prominent buck teeth. Bio When Billy first arrived on the railway, Thomas was asked by The Fat Controller to show Billy around. But Billy misconstrued Thomas' advice for bossiness and so refused to listen to him, causing Billy to fail to complete his deliveries. At last, Thomas lost patience and told Billy to do his own thing. Billy was delighted, but his happiness was short-lived as he swiftly ran out of coal and water. In future, Billy paid attention to advice, worked hard with every job he did and was happy that Thomas helped him as his new friend. Persona Billy is a bright orange tank engine who can be impetuous, impatient, and impulsive. Although he is bubbling with enthusiasm and keen to get stuck in, he tends to act before he thinks things through fully and can even end up keen to start one job before properly finishing another. He can be inattentive, does not always like being told what to do, and may try to work independently when, perhaps, he best not. He is often boisterous, has tendencies to be overconfident in his abilities, thinking he need not listen to advice from more experienced engines. Nevertheless, his enthusiasm is well-meaning and, when he keeps calm, thinks things through, pays attention, and follows instructions carefully, Billy can properly harness his energy and focus on what he is doing so that he can be a Really Useful Engine. If he ever gets snappy, his infectious get-up-and-go and burning desire to be useful will shine through and make it hard for any engine to really stay upset with him for very long. Basis Billy is based on a Manning Wardle L Class 0-6-0ST. Charlie is another member of this class. Livery Billy is painted orange with green and yellow lining. He has black nameplates with his name in gold on each side of his saddle tank. Appearances Television Series= Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Season 11 - Don't be Silly, Billy * Season 13 - Splish Splash Splosh (original script) |-| Other Media= Books * 2008 - Billy * 2009 - Find That Freight!, Trainloads of Fun and Watch Me Draw Thomas & Friends * 2011 - The Big Book of Engines * 2012 - Copy the Stickers Colouring Book and Full Steam Ahead! * 2013 - Thomas' Top Tunes Magazine Stories * 2010 - Silly Billy Video Games * 2010 - Hero of the Rails (prototype only) Voice Actors * Yukito Soma (Japan) Trivia * Billy's whistle is really a higher pitched version of James'. * Billy was supposed to appear in the thirteenth season, but he was replaced by Charlie, likely because of the change from models to CGI. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal and talking railway versions) * Take Along (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My First Thomas (talking; discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) Gallery File:Don'tBeSillyBilly8.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly8(OriginalShot).png|Alternate angle File:Don'tBeSillyBilly9.png|Billy with Thomas and Salty File:Don'tBeSillyBilly12.png|Billy's wheels File:Don'tBeSillyBilly18.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly24.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly25.png|Billy with Salty File:Don'tBeSillyBilly31.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly36.png|Billy with Thomas File:Don'tBeSillyBilly38.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly43.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly49.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly65.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly67.png|Billy after he ran out of coal and water File:Don'tBeSillyBilly70.png|Billy's firebox File:Don'tBeSillyBilly72.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly73.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly75.png|Billy with Mavis and Diesel File:Don'tBeSillyBilly81.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly84.png File:Billy.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy6.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy7.jpg File:BillyPromo.png|Promotional image of Billy File:BillyModel.jpg|Billy's Models File:SillyBilly5.gif|Billy in a magazine story File:BillyinThomas'TopTunes.png|Billy in Thomas' Top Tunes File:BillyandCharlie'sbasis.png|Billy's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayBilly.png|Wooden Railway File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesBilly.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:Take-AlongBilly.jpg|Take Along File:TrackmasterPrototypeBilly.jpg|TrackMaster prototype File:TrackMasterBilly.jpg|Original TrackMaster second prototype File:TrackmasterBillyWithGreenBrakevan.jpg|TrackMaster with green Brake Van File:Wind-upBilly.jpg|Wind-up File:TalkingBilly.jpg|Prototype My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomasTalkingBilly.png|My First Thomas File:ThomasStoryLibraryBilly.jpg|Story library book See also * Category:Images of Billy Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Television Series-only characters